Laser Bean
For the Laser Bean in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Laser Bean (PvZ: GW). Laser Bean is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is obtained in Far Future. It shoots lasers that pierce though every zombie in the lane, firing slightly faster than Cabbage-pult. Its attack can also penetrate through zombies, much like Fume-shroom but with longer range and (compared to its functions in Plants vs. Zombies) slower firing rate. Almanac entry Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Laser Beans fire down a lane, hitting all zombies ahead of it. Range: All zombies in a lane After a laser eye surgery had gone horribly right, Laser Bean gained a sense of purpose and a new-found affinity for competitive staring contests. Overview It deals two normal damage shots per beam. Laser Bean shoots slightly faster than Cabbage-pult, but also a bit slower than Bloomerang. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, Laser Bean fires a very powerful laser throughout the row, dealing instant-kill amounts of damage, which is similar to Jalapeno. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'Faster Recharge': Laser Bean can shoot two consecutive lasers. As a result, its DPS (damage per second) increases by 35%. ** Combat Training: Laser Bean gains 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'Higher Power': Laser Bean shoots laser beams consecutively without delay. As a result, its DPS increases by another 35%. ** Cell Activation: Laser Bean gains another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' ** Ability Awaken: Laser Bean may be boosted when planted. ** Fighting Power: Laser Bean gains 150% more attack power and health (250% of initial). Costumed It shoots a red laser that deals 135 damage. Strategies General Because it can damage every enemy within its row with each shot and pierce any obstruction, Laser Bean can prove very useful in levels with high counts of weaker enemies. The beam can empty crowds of weaker zombies from across the lawn, freeing up plants such as Homing Thistle to concentrate on stronger enemies, as well as prove an effective counter against pack enemies such as Camel Zombies, Zombie Chickens, and Ice Weasels. It is also an excellent plant to use in worlds with tombstones, such as Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages. Laser Bean is best in later levels in Endless Zones with heavy zombie crowds, and in Last Stand where sun and planting options are limited. Disadvantages Laser Bean's main disadvantage is its lack of raw power and slow rate of fire, especially compared to other plants. Because of this, it cannot take out strong enemies alone, such as Buckethead Zombies, and is susceptible to ambushes, making it vulnerable in those situations without good pairings such as Winter Melons, Repeaters, or other plants. Endless Zones In Endless Zones, two columns of Winter Melons and two columns of Laser Beans will help you kill the zombies easily. Laser Bean can be an important plant in clearing the tombstones, as well as attacking the zombies, in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages. The Plant Food ability can simulate an ability identical to how Jalapeno chars the zombies. This gives it limited use against attacking multiple lanes, such as when a group of Gargantuars are nearing defenses. However, unlike Jalapeno, it can kill airbone Imps with its Plant Food ability and is very comparable to Citron's ability, except it is more ideal for crowd control as the ability does not stop at zombies which can take more than one instant kill's worth of damage while Citron's power ends when it meets machine zombies like the Robo-Cone Zombie, leaving a chance to the other zombies to charge forward. In Dead Man's Booty, Laser Beans can be very useful in dealing with Barrel Roller Zombies in large numbers. Comparing to Melon-pults and Winter Melons, which can only deal with the front most Barrel Roller Zombies, Laser Beans can penetrate an entire row of them which is better but combining them with Melon-pults or Winter Melons can make a deadly tandem. Be quick in setting Laser Beans up in triple digit level though as Barrel Roller Zombies may come in squads after killing the first Pirate Zombie. It is not advised to use this plant by itself against Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels due to the slow cooldown. However, upon coupling with appropriate defense, the ability to penetrate all zombies in a lane can make Laser Beans useful against them, especially as Zombies Chickens and Ice Weasels tend to come in numbers. Gallery Trivia *Laser Bean blinks three times before shooting a laser. *Laser Bean's name is a pun on laser beam. *In the Far Future Piñata Parties, Laser Bean shot faster and its Plant Food effect dealt 30 damage in the row. *When watering it in the Zen Garden, Laser Bean looks like it only has a row of teeth in the upper part of its mouth. However, when the Plant Food upgrade is used, two rows of teeth can be seen. *Despite having red irises, Laser Bean shoots light blue lasers. *Its Plant Food ability is likely to be a parody to the Shoop Da Whoop meme and also resembles one of Dr. Zomboss's attacks in the Nintendo DS exclusive minigame Air Raid from the Plants vs. Zombies. *Laser Bean is the only hitscan plant in the entire Plants vs. Zombies series. *Laser Bean's costume is a reference to Superman, as they both shoot lasers out of their eyes. *It was originally going to cost 175 sun. *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, its laser does 1.5 damage instead of 2. *Laser Bean is the only bean in the game that does not involve physical contact to 'attack' zombies. *It is also the only bean plant that doesn't have a sun cost of 50, excluding Coffee Bean. See also *Fume-shroom *Bloomerang es:Frijol láser ru:Лазерный Боб Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Area of Effect plants Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Far Future Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants